musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daft Punk
Daft Punk es un dúo Francia|francés de música electrónica, formado por los músicos Thomas Bangalter y Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. Ambos se conocieron en la secundaria en París, Francia. El estilo de la agrupación es el house compuesto por acordes disco, y balada rock con toques de funk, techno y synth. El primer single The New Wave (Soma, 1993) fue seguido de su primer éxito comercial Da Funk parte de su álbum Homework (1997). El dúo es conocido por el uso de una imaginería peculiar en sus producciones musicales: por ejemplo, el dúo aparece disfrazado de robots en sus imágenes publicitarias y en sus entrevistas. El álbum Discovery se convirtió en la pista musical del filme de anime Interstella 5555, que co-produjeron con Leiji Matsumoto que vino acompañada de un álbum de remixes llamado "Daft Club". Historia Primeros Años (1987-1993) Thomas Bangalter y Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo se conocieron en Lycée Carnot, una escuela secundaria en París, Francia en 1987. Los dos se hicieron buenos amigos lo que los llevó a iniciar la banda basada en guitarra, Darlin' con Laurent Brancowitz en 1992. Bangalter y Homen-Christo tocaban bajo y guitarra, respectivamente, mientras Brancowitz tocaba la batería. El nombre del trío provenía de la canción de The Beach Boys del mismo nombre, que grabaron junto con una composición original, la cual fue lanzada en un EP de Dubophonic Records multiartista. Una reseña negativa de melody maker llamó a la agrupación "A bunch of daft punk". Prontamente Darlin salió de la banda. Bangalter y Homen-Christo experimentaron con máquinas de batería y sintetizadores bajo el nombre de Daft Punk. Era Homework (1993 - 1999) En 1993 el primer sencillo de Daft Punk, "The New Wave" fue lanzado limitadamente. El sencillo también contenía la mezcla final de The New Wave, "Alive". . En 1995 volvieron al estudio para grabar "Da Funk", su segundo sencillo. Ese mismo año se convirtió en su primer sencillo comercialmente exitoso. La banda firmo con Virgin Records en 1996. Alive y Da Funk fueron posteriormente incluidos en su álbum debut en 1997, Homework. El sencillo más exitoso de Homework fue "Around The world". Era Discovery (1999-2005) En 1999 el duo comenzó a grabar su siguiente álbum, Discovery, que tomo un estilo más orientado al synth pop que al house de su último álbum, lo que inicialmente sorprendió a muchos de los fanáticos de Homework. El álbum llego al #2 en el Reino Unido y su primer sencillo, "One More Time" fue un éxito de club mayor. Los sencillos Digital Love y Harder Better Faster Stronger también alcanzaron éxito en el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. Un extracto de 45 minutos de un concierto del Daftendirekttour fue lanzado en 2001, titulado alive 1997. En 2003 se lanzo una película animada Interstella 5555. Para promover la película se lanzo el álbum Daft Club que contiene remezclas anteriormente disponibles por la membrecía en Internet del mismo nombre. Era Human After All (2005-Presente) El 14 de marzo de 2005, Daft Punk lanzó un álbum llamado Human After All, que contiene diez canciones con una duración de 40 minutos, y realizado en un periodo de seis semanas. Los singles más conocidos del disco son "Technologic", Robot Rock, y Human After All. Recientemente Daft Punk hizo un 'greatest hits' (grandes éxitos), una colección en CD/DVD titulada "Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005", lanzado el 4 de abril de 2006. Existe el rumor de que fue un acto obligatorio debido a su contrato con Virgin Records.En esta colección hay nuevos vídeos como " The Prime Time of Your Life" y "Robot Rock (Maximum Overdrive)". Daft Punk hizo en 2006 una película llamada "Electroma" que se vio en el Festival de Cannes, como tema principal a "Human After All". EMI France ha editado ya el disco "Alive 2007", recopilatorio del concierto grabado la noche del 14 de junio en Bercy, la ciudad de París, Francia. Este disco ha sido presentado en 2 versiones, una sencilla de un solo disco y otra más que contiene 2 discos y un álbum fotográfico, con las imágenes tomadas durante sus presentaciones en esta gira, además del nuevo vídeo de Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (el cuál fue tomado con 200 cámaras repartidas por toda la audiencia en el concierto realizado en Brooklyn, Nueva York el 9 de agosto). En 2008, Daft Punk ofreció a sus fans un "GIFT PACK", en donde contiene el disco de "Musique Vol.1 1993 - 2005" y el de "Daft Club", incluyendo también el DVD de "Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem" Actualmente el duo parisino se encuentra editando su cuarto album de estudio que traerá como nombre "Ballo In Maschera", y es precisamente lo que un baile de máscaras contiene con el nuevo sencillo titulado "The Daft Gang", dicho album tiene fecha tentativa para lanzamiento el 09 de Septiembre del 2009, mismo aniversario en el que la banda decide cambiar su imagen de humanos a robots. Discografía Sencillos * The New Wave (1994) * Da Funk (1995 con Soma y 1996 con Virgin) * Around the World (1997) * Burnin' (1997) * Revolution 909 (1998) * One More Time (2000) * Aerodynamic (2001) * Digital Love (2001) * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (2001). * Robot Rock (2005) * Technologic (2005) * Human After All (2005) * The Prime Time of Your Life (2006) * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Alive 2007) * Face to face(sencillo de lanzamiento limitado)(2002) Albumes de Estudio Homework (1997) # Daftendirekt (2:45) # WDPK 83.7 FM (0:28) # Revolution 909 (5:28) # Da Funk (5:28) # Phoenix (4:55) # Fresh (4:08) # Around the World (7:08) # Rollin' & Scratchin' (7:28) # Teachers (2:52) # High Fidelity (6:02) # Rock'n Roll (7:47) # Oh Yeah (2:01) # Burnin' (6:54) # Indo Silver Club (4:32) # Alive (5:14) # Funk Ad (0:51) Discovery (2001) # One More Time (5:20) # Aerodynamic'' (3:27) # Digital Love (4:58) # Harder, better, faster, stronger (3:47) # Crescendolls (3:31) # Nightvision (1:45) # Superheroes (3:57) # High Life (3:48) # Something About Us (3:50) # Voyager (3:47) # Veridis Quo (5:45) # Short Circuit (3:26) # Face to face (4:00) # Too Long (10:01) Human After All (2005) # Human After All (5:19) # The Prime Time of your Life (4:23) # Robot Rock (4:47) # Steam Machine (5:21) # Make Love (4:49) # The Brainwasher (4:08) # On/Off (0:19) # Television Rules The Nation (4:47) # Technologic (4:44) # Emotion (6:57) Otros Albumes Alive 1997 (2001) # WDPK (Part 1) # Da Funk # Rollin' & Scratchin' # WDPK (Part 2) # Alive ''Daft Club (2003) #Ouverture (2:41) #Aerodynamic (Daft Punk Remix) (6:10) #Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (The Neptunes Remix) (5:11) #Face to Face (Cosmo Vitelli Remix) #Phoenix (Basement Jaxx remix) (7:53) #Digital Love (Boris Dlugosh Remix) (7:30) #Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Jess & Crabe Remix) #Face to Face (Demon Remix) #Crescendolls (Laidback Remix) (5:25) #Aerodynamic (Slum Village Remix) (3:37) #Too Long (Gonzales Version) (3:13) #Aerodynamite (7:48) #One More Time (Romanthony's Unplugged) #Something About Us (Radio Short Edit) (Love Theme From Interstella 5555) (2:47) Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005 (2006) # Musique (6:53) # Da Funk (5:28) # Around the World (Radio Edit) (3:59) # Revolution 909 (5:28) # Alive (5:14) # Rollin' & Scratchin' (7:28) # One More Time (Short Radio Edit) (3:56) # Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (3:45) # Something About Us (3:50) # Robot Rock (4:47) # Technologic (Radio Edit) (2:46) # Human After All (5:19) # Scott Grooves - Mothership Reconnection (Daft Punk Remix) (4:00) # Ian Pooley - Chord Memory (Daft Punk Remix) (6:54) # Gabrielle - Forget About the World (Daft Punk Remix) (5:45) Alive 2007 (2007) CD 1 # Robot Rock / Oh Yeah (6:27) # Touch It / Technologic (5:29) # Television Rules the Nation / Crescendolls (4:51) # Too Long / Steam Machine (7:16) # Around the World / Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (5:27) # Burnin’ / Too Long (7:09) # Face to Face / Short Circuit (4:55) # One More Time / Aerodynamic (6:10) # Aerodynamic Beats / Forget About the World (3:31) # The Prime Time of Your Life / The Brainwasher / Rollin’ and Scratchin’ / Alive (10:57) # Da Funk / Daftendirekt (6:31) # Superheroes / Human After All / Rock’n Roll (5:40) CD 2 # Human After All / Together / One More Time (reprise) / Music Sounds Better with You (10:00) Filmografía *1999: D.A.F.T.: A Story About Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes (Michel Gondry, Spike Jonze, Roman Coppola, Spike Lee, Seba Janiak) *2003: Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (Leiji Matsumoto) *2006: Electroma (Daft Punk) Referencias * Biografía en Acid Jazz Hispano * Crítica de toda su discografía * Sitio oficial * MySpace * Sitio oficial en alemán * Discografía de Daft Punk * Sitio de Daft Punk en Virgin Records * Sitio Oficial Categoría:Música House Categoría:Grupos de música de Francia Categoría:Grupos de música electrónica Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1990 Categoría:Dúos de música